


Puszka Pandory

by xhystxeriax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts Professors, Hurt No Comfort, Life Debt, Mild Language, Potions, Potions Accident, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Sad and Beautiful, Severus Snape Lives, Sexual Tension, Sirius Black Lives, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhystxeriax/pseuds/xhystxeriax
Summary: ❝Puszka Pandory to symbol nieszczęść, czegoś, co wywołuje mnóstwo nieprzewidzianych trudności, źródło niekończących się smutków i kłopotów.❞W gronie pedagogicznym Hogwartu następują burzliwe zmiany. Młoda kobieta, świeżo po praktykach oraz uzyskaniu tytułu Mistrza Eliksirów wraca po latach do swojej szkoły, aby zająć się nauczaniem. Między nią, a profesorem Snape'm, nowym nauczycielem Obrony przed czarną magią utrzymuje się elektryczna atmosfera, spowodowana niedopowiedzianymi słowami oraz nieporozumieniami jeszcze za czasów jej siódmego roku.Pewność siebie, ostry język i uwodzicielskie spojrzenie profesor Bonadio przykuwają uwagę profesora Blacka, nowego nauczyciela Mugoloznawstwa. Mężczyzna widzi w niej bratnią duszę, kobiecą wersję siebie za szkolnych czasów. Nie może on zmarnować tej okazji, dzięki której zapomni o demonach wojny i znów zazna młodości.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Puszka Pandory

Nie sądziła, że to się uda. Naprawdę w to wątpiła, lecz musiała w końcu uwierzyć stając przed bramą Hogwartu. Fakt, Baptiste wysłał do dyrektor McGonagall list polecający (co zrobił bardzo niechętnie), ale ta szkoła miała już w miarę zdrowego i żywego nauczyciela Eliksirów.

Westchnęła tym świeżym powietrzem, przymknęła oczy, a na jej twarz wpłynął szeroki uśmiech. Tęskniła za tym miejscem, cholernie za nim tęskniła. Żadne miejsce nie miało tak cudownej atmosfery, jak Hogwart. Tęskniła za pokojem wspólnym, lochami, średniowiecznymi korytarzami i zbrojami, leniwymi śniadaniami w niedziele oraz siedzeniem do późna w bibliotece z przyjaciółmi. Oh, te Błonia późną wiosną, mecze Quidditcha i nocne schadzki w opuszczonych salach. Za kilka dni to miejsce miało wypełnić się uczniami, nowymi pierwszorocznymi i podekscytowanymi na ukończenie jej siedmiorocznymi.

Rzuciła na swoje bagaże zaklęcie, aby lewitowały za nią i przekroczyła bramę szkoły. Zaczęła zmierzać do środka, widząc czekającą na nią na schodach dyrektor McGonagall. Wojna wpłynęła na nią tak, jak na każdego. Wyglądała na jeszcze starszą i bardziej zmęczoną, lecz miała na twarzy lekki uśmiech. Nowa posada musiała być dla niej ciężka i wymagała dużej odpowiedzialności, lecz była najlepszą kandydatką. Chociaż nikt nie mógł zastąpić Dumbledore'a.

– Dzień dobry, pani profesor – odezwała się pierwsza, gdy była na tyle blisko.

Starsza kobieta machnęła na to ręką i roześmiała się.

– Teraz wystarczy Minerwo, moja droga – odparła. – Witamy z powrotem, Pandoro. Chociaż teraz profesor Bonadio.

Podała jej rękę, a czarownica uścisnęła ją przyjaźnie.

– Naprawdę nie wiem jak pani... znaczy, Minerwo – poprawiła się, gdy ujrzała rozbawiony wzrok kobiety. – Przepraszam, będę musiała się przyzwyczaić. Kontynuując, nie wiem jak ci dziękować, Minerwo. Ta posada wiele dla mnie znaczy, tylko mam jedno pytanie. Co z profesorem Snape'm? 

Weszły do szkoły i zaczęły kierować się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Pandora nie mogła powstrzymać się od rozglądania z tęsknoty, aż na jej odkrytych rękach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Mogła to również spowodować zmiana temperatury, gdyż na zewnątrz było prawie trzydzieści stopni, a wewnątrz szkoły spadła ona do około piętnastu. Młodsza kobieta miała na sobie luźną, czarną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami oraz przewiewną, ciemnozieloną spódnicę sięgającą do jej kolan. Te cienkie materiały idealnie pasowały do dzisiejszej pogody, w dodatku nie odsłaniały zbyt dużo ciała, lecz musiała teraz dopasować swoją garderobę do Hogwartu. Mieszkanie w Grecji podczas praktyk przyzwyczaiły ją do gorąca.

– Ah, Severus – westchnęła z małą nutą smutku. – Po wojnie stał się jeszcze bardziej wybuchowy niż zwykle, co nie wpływało dobrze na uczniów podczas Eliksirów. Twój list polecający był dla nas jak dar od Merlina. Severus przyjął stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony, ale staraj się go nie denerwować. Nie przyjął tego bez żadnej kłótni.

Zdziwił ją ten fakt. Z tego co pamięta, zawsze chciał zgarnąć to stanowisko. Nie chciała tego jednak komentować.

– Fakt, powinnam unikać profesora Snape'a. Mój ostatni rok z nim był wyjątkowo ciężki – zaśmiała się. – Wydaje mi się, że byłam jego znienawidzonym Ślizgonem i ciężko mu było wydusić z siebie komplement na temat moich umiejętności. Naprawdę go to bolało.

Do dzisiaj pamięta ten dzień, gdy poprosił ją do swojego gabinetu. Do egzaminów został tydzień, dlatego chodziła jak tykająca bomba. Oznajmił jej bez żadnego uprzedzenia, że powiadomił swojego znajomego Mistrza Eliksirów o jej umiejętnościach i ten weźmie ją na praktyki po zakończeniu szkoły. Snape nigdy nie pochwalił jej na zajęciach, w dodatku odejmował punkty Slytherinowi za jej zachowanie. Jedyną oznaką tego, że zauważył jej zapał do nauczanego przez niego przedmiotu były Wybitne oraz fakt, ze nawet nie musiał jej pytać o jej plany na przyszłość. Wiedział, że będzie chciała iść tą drogą.

– Ponieważ byłaś wyjątkowo Gryfońska jak na Ślizgonkę, przez co do końca twojej nauki miałam wrażenie, że Tiara po raz pierwszy się pomyliła – powiedziała. – Kawy, herbaty?

Usiadły już w gabinecie, lecz pokręciła głową, grzecznie odmawiając. Kobiety omówiły wszystkie ważne kwestie dotyczące nauczania, wyjaśniła jej gdzie znajduje się jej gabinet oraz sypialnia. Rozmawiały przez około godzinę, aż ich spotkanie nie zostało przerwane. Mężczyzna nawet nie zapukał, wręcz wpadł do pomieszczenia i trzasnął drzwiami, na co Pandora podskoczyła. Nie musiała się odwracać aby wiedzieć, kto to jest.

– Ah, Severusie – powitała go dyrektorka, nie ukazując żadnego zaskoczenia jej zachowaniem.

Młoda czarownica odwróciła się do drzwi i ujrzała go stojącego obok wejścia. Wzburzony, z grymasem na twarzy i skrzyżowanymi rękami. Nic się nie zmienił, dokładnie takiego go zapamiętała. Patrzył na nią z dokładnie taką samą nienawiścią, jak kiedyś.

– Bonadio – warknął, lecz nie wiedziała, czy chciał się w ten sposób przywitać.

– Profesorze Snape – odparła z odważnym uśmiechem. – Miło pana znowu widzieć.

Nie bała się go. Przestała się go bać już po kilku miesiącach pierwszego roku. Dopiero w szóstej klasie zaczęła odpowiadać na jego przytyki, które nie miały żadnego konkretnego źródła.

– Czym zawdzięczamy ci tą wizytę? – zapytała Minerwa. – Jesteśmy zajęte, dlatego powinieneś zapukać.

– Chcę wiedzieć, czy ta kretynka może w ogóle być nazwana Mistrzem Eliksirów. Znam Baptiste'a, on przyznałby ten tytuł każdemu idiocie, który dobrze uwarzyłby mu eliksir otrzeźwienia.

Pandora prychnęła śmiechem i usiadła prosto.

– Fakt, ma on skłonności do alkoholu, lecz jest dobrym nauczycielem – powiedziała, uśmiechając się. – Proszę, profesorze. Może mnie pan pytać o wszystko.

McGonagall postanowiła nie kłócić się z mężczyzną, dała mu przepytać Bonadio. Podszedł on dwoma szybkimi krokami do biurka i oparł się o nie, lustrując młodą czarownicę.

– Trzy znane składniki Eliksiru Życia.

– Teoretycznie są dwa. Oczywiście Kamień Filozoficzny i krew jednorożca, lecz w ostateczności można ją zastąpić krwią dziewicy. Potwierdzono jej podobne, lecz niedokładnie takie samo działanie.

Zamilkł, zaciskając usta. Zastanowił się, patrząc prosto w jej niebieskie, wąskie oczy.

– Jaki kolor będzie miał Eliksir Spokoju po drugim podgrzaniu? – zadał kolejne pytanie.

– Fioletowy. Lekko cierpki zapach, srebrna para.

Wymyślał coraz bardziej skomplikowane pytania, przy których czekał na jej potknięcie. Niestety, z dziką satysfakcję odpowiadała na każde z nich bezbłędnie, nawet na chwilę nie tracąc pewności siebie. Niemal czarne oczy Snape'a coraz bardziej się zwężały, ukazując wściekłość.

W końcu przestał. Wyczerpały mu się pytania, a kobieta uświadomiła go, że jej tytuł nie został przyznany bez powodu. Wstał i bez żadnego słowa przeprosin wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Minerwa w końcu odetchnęła i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do Pandory.

– Witamy w gronie nauczycielskim, profesor Bonadio. 


End file.
